Misery
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Sana Inui was a girl who hated boys, but this certain someone wrecked her hatred. But, he was also the one who wrecked her heart into pieces. Shows Sana's situation after that rainy day. OneShot


**A/N: **I congratulate you for finding this story! Haha! I think this is the first one in the archive? Not sure, but when I've finished watching Mashiroiro Symphony, I've felt that I should make a fic about Sana. She is my favorite character in the series. Oh well, I don't know if this is good or not, but please enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mashiro-iro Symphony. If I did, there would be an OVA like the Clannad's OVA.

* * *

Unexpected rainfall had abolished the beautiful learning garden of maidens. In a quiet clubroom was two lovers, holding each other tightly, the only thing that they can hear was their sweet voices and the strong downpour. After some matter of seconds with them enjoying the moment, the boy noticed the open door of the room. The nature's wrath entering the room freely. He was surprised at first, but ignored the door afterwards. Little did he know that he just broke a maiden's delicate heart...

The said lady sat down in the swings of a park, where she and the latter boy used to stand by, talk, and play with each other. She was grasping a black kitten within her arms tightly, ignoring the powerful hits of water against her. Her crying face wouldn't be easily noticed because it already hid within the rain's tainted drops.

She sobbed hardly, trying to suppress her emotions, but to no avail. She can't easily accept the fact that she took liking onto boys. The worst thing is, she's really hurt deep down because of it. Whenever she remembers the youthful face of the boy who's responsible about her demise, she couldn't help but amplify the sound of her sobs.

To her, it seems that time had already frozen. That the only thing moving was the freezing rain and the cat. She can completely feel the rain gushing down onto her now soaked uniform.

She continued to get absorbed in her very own delusions until she felt lesser and lesser, the raindrops felt less painful than before. She thought she was going numb at first, but when she raised her twisted face, she noticed that she had company.

* * *

Her depressed look didn't even changed a bit as the face of the concerned person, holding an umbrella enough to secure them both above her head, to be revealed. Instead of engaging into a conversation, she just looked down, ignoring her like an invisible creature.

"It's Uryuu, right?" The concerned friend asked the latter. She was quite an observant for her to absorb everything that's happening. Just like how Uryuu captured almost everyone's hearts.

The damsel in distress only increased her cry's sound in an unexplainable level as a response. Airi's face showed huge amount of pity over the heartbroken girl. She thought that she should stay with her... even if it's just for a bit. To help her. Those words entered Airi's mind as she gave way for a hug. She can feel her hot tears even if it's mixed with the ice cold rain.

"Cry for him just for today..."

* * *

That memorable day ended without ending the rain. Sana locked herself in her room, still wearing the soaked uniform. The black cat, which was also soaked, tried to make itself comfortable by wriggling its body, trying to detoriate it's wet body.

She cried all out that night. Thinking that she'll be fine by tomorrow. She knew that it would be a huge waste of time if she just slacked off in her room because of that reason. Even so, she still wanted to be alone inside her gloomy room... with the cat as her only companion.

Sana isolated her depressed self on a single side of the room. Trying to be calmer, she reduced her movements to make herself more stable.

The black cat let out a quiet sound that was heard easily by the girl. She lifted her fallen head and looked towards the position of the cat. The said animal moved itself into the lonely side of the girl. It jumped up the bed and cuddled itself beside Sana. She ignored her current state with cats [being allergic to them], she hugged the tiny creature tightly. She smiled weakly, and said:

"Shingo, you idiot..."

"I think I won't go to school tomorrow..."

* * *

The day after that, the weather seemed to be a little better than yesterday. Everyone in their animal friendly club gathered together for lunch. Even their club leader, Miu, bothers to go onto another room just to join them.

It was terribly noticed that there was someone missing. There wasn't anyone who screamed for Miu's name. There wasn't anyone who is turning the tides for Shingo. There wasn't anyone who is making their room alive.

There is no Sana.

"I wonder if we should call Sana..." Shingo wondered with a worried look on his face. Airi quickly noticed Shingo's statement and covered her broken friend.

"S-She said she's down with a cold." Airi said calmly, trying not to blow her cover. The people around seems like they aren't convinced, but after absorbing her statement, they nodded their heads.

"Ah, I see." Shingo replied softly, still worried about his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sana was still inside her little compartment, her room. She never knew that this situation was a very hard place to be in. She was still sobbing after crying for a long time. At this current time, her emotions seems to be on cooldown. She sighed heavily and stared at the sleeping black cat, who didn't settled down until some minutes ago.

"Why is it so hard Shingo?"

A breakdown that isn't easily explained.

"Why?"

The odds were against her, and it was killing her broken heart, and it wasn't any good in any way.

"Why?"

* * *

Every member of the club expected Sana to be back today. Shingo was one of them. He wasn't that sure if Airi's statement was the real reason why Sana isn't here. But, why would he dig her personal life in the first place? He heaved a huge sigh.

He was plainly surprised when he saw Sana, the one he was waiting for, catching up to him. Sana smiled as she catched him, and greeted him a good morning. Apparently. Sana forced herself to go to school today, and this is the first thing that she wanted to do.

'Maybe, Sena was telling the truth...' Those are the words that ran through Shingo's head.

Everyone in the club were glad that their beloved club member found her way back. They didn't celebrate or anything, everything is just like those normal days. The only thing that changed was the interaction with Miu and Shingo. It was highly hinted that something good happened between the two.

Days passed, and almost nothing had changed. Sana's depression was kept hidden behind the shadows. Somehow, she managed to hold of it all in. Even if the happy couple revealed their relationship to everyone, she still managed to overpower the weak existence inside her.

The next day, a little conflict appeared. The cats, Shingo and Miu, both acted differently, like looking for someone. Miu, who was adopted by someone earlier, was brought back to the club to help with her problem. The poor cat searched the whole room after she landed. It seems that everyone noticed what the problem is. And it hurt Sana's heart once again. The cats longed for each other's presence, just like their human counterparts. Due to her forced recovery, she sealed the jealousy rising from her heart.

"I wouldn't mind adopting both of the cats..." Sana muttered softly, she was just acting like her normal self. She just wanted this story to be over. Little did she know that this would cause havoc. Every club member was happy because Miu and Shingo will be living together at last. Not only that, but they are also safe because a trusted friend will take care of them.

"Wouldn't it be a bother to you, Sana-chan?" Miu asked, concerned about Sana's cat allergy. Sana shook her head, saying that it wouldn't be a bother for her in any way.

With that, the day ended with Sana carrying the two cats toward their new home. The happiness can be seen in the cats' faces. Sana just hoped that she can be like them, but it seems that it won't happen sooner or later.

* * *

More days passed and Sana tried to adjust with the cats', she was doing fine until the unexpected happen...

Feelings that was lost, lost in the vortex that was made in heart, was starting to go back. The more she hang out with him, the more it hurts, considering that she was classified as an only friend.

The best example for this is when Shingo asked her to go look for a gift for Miu. The two roamed around town like they are lovers. But she needs to face the truth that they aren't like that. Not only that, but she also received a token of appreciation from the she loved, which would make it harder once again...

* * *

This Christmas eve, Sana was quite sure that the two of them are together, just like what couples should do. But, she was sitting in her room once again, not even bothered if her parents called her to join them for a celebration. She just locked herself inside with the cats. Her mood wasn't that good either. With her heart getting hurt endlessly, she couldn't help but cry from pain.

Sana was still absorbed about everything. She didn't realized that everything she had worked on to forget Shingo was all going to waste. She couldn't help but cry once more and cringe from depression. The cats playing adorably with each other only added more difficulties to her challenging emotional breakdown.

She opened her window to see if it could help, but all that she can see was the falling snow. The snow was falling quite hard, it could be classified as a storm if it got a little bit stronger. She immediately closed it afterwards, knowing that it would never help her recover. The strong snowfall only reminded her about that day.

She strolled back to her bed and jumped towards it, wanting to fall with full force, to stir her up from her delusions and all. She rolled afterwards, shaking her head a little violently.

"I should stop this n-non-sense!" Sana scolded herself, knowing that it wouldn't help her. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Ah, there's no way that I can easily forget these kind of things." Sana corrected herself, pretending to giggle afterwards. How long would this endless symphony last?

She looked at the happy cats once more, contrasting with her overflowing emotions right now. The both of them are happily sleeping by now. Sana stared at them for a while, thinking about the two human counterparts of them doing the same.

Sana tried to separate Shingo from Miu for her to play with him once more. Maybe that'll help her to cooldown for a while. But, the cat won't leave his companion. Even if they are in their sleeping forms, the male seems to be so attached to the female cat. Sana let go of Shingo when she noticed that he wouldn't leave Miu's side no matter what. That's exactly what Sana needs to do.

She smiled, this time, for real. Her kindness taking over her emotional state. She patted the cats' heads and sang a beautiful song softly, just like a mother lulling her children to sleep. At that certain time. She knew that she was ready to let go.

Sana fell asleep afterwards. Now, she understood everything. It might be hard, but to overcome a hard situation in your life, you should take your time and think about it. Her dreamless night went off so fast. She could only greet herself a merry christmas under her breath.

She would definitely be back to normal after winter break.

Good thing that her body didn't reacted with the cats that night.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! I don't know if this is good, but please do give your feedback. Any comments, suggestions, criticisms and flames are welcome.

See ya!


End file.
